honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Silesian Confederacy
The Silesian Confederacy was a multi-system star nation to the far galactic north of the Solarian League. It was a place where ongoing low-level conflicts were the norm rather than the exception. Star Geography The Confederacy, consisting of around sixty inhabited star systems, divided into nine sectors, was bordered by the Anderman Empire and Sidemore Republic to the galactic southwest, and the Basilisk System to the northeast. ( ) Sectors * Breslau Sector * Carlton Sector * Hillman Sector * Posnan Sector * Sachsen Sector * Saginaw Sector * Silesia Sector * Terrance Sector * Tumult Sector History Established as an enlightened confederation of planetary governments, at the turn of the 19th to the 20th century PD Silesia was a wretched mishmash of corrupt governments, star-navies for hire, piracy and trade opportunities. Because of extensive piracy Silesia became the proving ground where the Andermani Empire and the Star Kingdom of Manticore sent their newly minted officers and crews to patrol.SITS, Ship Book 2 overview, HH0, HH6 In 1900 PD, the Confederacy was considered the strategic target for expansion of the People's Republic of Haven.the Basilisk System appeared as a necessary intermediate target ( ) However, in 1921 PD, the Confederacy was annexed by the Andermani Empire and the Star Kingdom of Manticore. Silesia's central government assigned its powers to Andermani and Manticoran governments, but the system governments were retained. ( , "House of Steel") Government * Confederation of planetary governments. * Central government was headed by a prime minister, capital system was the Silesia System. ( , ) * Sector governors were present as intermediate level of government. ( ) * Major part (75%) of system governors were electable, the rest were appointed.very likely by central government ( ) Secessions More or less detailed data concerning secessing governments are avaialble only for the Breslau, Terrance, Saginaw and Posnan sectors: * The Hume Liberation Front ( ) * The Krieger's Star System in the Saginaw Sector ( ) * The Libau Independence Force - circa 1895/1905 PD (SB2) * The Logan's Freedom Fighters ( ) * The Lutrell System in the Saginaw Sector ( ) * Melchor - circa 1600 PD ( ) * The Council for an Independent Prism with its Prism Space Navy seized half of the Prism System in the Saginaw Sector around 1880 PD. * The Psyche System in the Saginaw Sector. Rebellion was mentioned twice, around 1880 PD and around 1909 PD. ( , ) * Sarah - 1905 PD (SB2) * Sharon's Star - 1905 PD (SB2) * Walther - 1905 PD (SB2) * Andre Warnecke's government in the Chalice Cluster, Terrance Sector, before 1909 PD. It took the Silesian Confederate Navy more than one T-year of battles to drive them out. * The Zoraster Freeman in the Posnan Sector ( ) Moreover there were at least three secessionist governments in the Breslau and Posnan Sectors around 1909 PD. ( ) :See also: Military notable secessions Military The Confederacy maintained the Silesian Confederate Navy to patrol its space, while the Silesian Army was charged with planetside duties. ( ) Third Powers Military Presence * RMN ( , , , ) * IAN (HHA4, , ) * PN/RHN ( , , ) * GSN – [[GNS Francis Mueller|GNS Francis Mueller]] ( ) References External links * Map of Silesia from HH6 and HH10 * Fan-made Silesian logo Category:Star nations Category:Silesia